Flirting and Bars
by cm757
Summary: Kono and Steve go to a bar. He's not really that happy with the idea. - Written for Tiana-P, under the request of 'Steve punching a guy'. Well, guess you'll have to read and see.


**Flirting and Bars**

**Authors note: Hey guys! I'm back with a new one-shot! This was pretty much a request from Tiana-P, she asked me for a fic where Steve punches someone. Gigantic hugs for her (for putting up with my craziness) and Badhairdays, that have always been there for me. **

**I've been working on this for like, three weeks or something, and this is what I came up with. So… read, and enjoy. And oh, review please!**

"I'm still not sure about this." Steve voices out his concern for the twelfth time already and really, it's kind of ruining the mood the loud music and excited screaming have created.

"Relax, it's not like you haven't been to a bar before." Kono scoffs and enters the crowded space, giving the dance floor a look over before heading straight for the counter, Steve hot on her heels.

"Oh, I've been to a bar before." He replies with a sideways smirk. "I do believe that's how we ended up… you know."

"What? Having sex against the bathroom wall?" she cranes her neck to look at him. "Oh yea, I remember." She throws him a flirty wink over her shoulder and turns back to the bartender, missing Steve's smug smile because yup, he was probably getting lucky tonight.

After ordering a beer each they turn to the dance floor, Steve's hand brushing Kono's (too) exposed leg and sending a shiver down her spine. She's wearing a short, sort of sparkly black dress. It clings to her perfectly, with an open back and a deep cleavage on the front. He has to admit, if she wants to, she can get any guy to drop to his knees in front of her. He's still wondering why the hell she's with him, of all people.

"You wanna dance?" he asks, eventually, mainly because this place is packed and he guesses those beers are gonna take a while. She seems to think the same thing for a few seconds before shrugging and humming out an affirmative sound, taking his hand in hers and heading towards the dance floor. He's grinning by the time they reach it, because for some unknown reason (yeah, right) he can't bring himself to divert his eyes from her wonderful bum, barely covered by that small piece of fabric. She seems to pick up on it, though, but she doesn't give him a disapproving look or a slap in the face. She just grins (mischievously) right back and gets to the dance floor, pulling him close to her by his leather jacket.

Seriously, how awesome is his girlfriend?

His hands land on her hips the moment his body is flush against hers, dozens of people pushing and swaying and trapping them there. They don't really care that much, their eyes meeting and their dimples showing as they smirk at each other, Kono's arms coming up to wrap around his shoulders and his encircling her small waist. Surprisingly, it's not that hot and bothered kind of dance where they (shamelessly) rub against each other and leave small bites on every bit of skin they can reach. Instead, she just sways with him, smiling up sweetly and holding him close, in a sort of loving manner, and they stay like that for a long, long time. Their beers are probably getting warm, but, you know, it's not like they're poor and can't order another few of them.

He slides his cheek against hers, his mouth close to her ear and he drops a soft kiss on that spot just behind it, that spot he (of course) knows she likes, and her sigh makes him grin, a smug grin that she's aware he has on even if she can't see him at the moment.

She isn't really keeping track of the time, but she estimates three songs have already passed with them like this, so… - she does the math – about 10 minutes since they've been dancing. Considering she's still planning on getting them both very drunk tonight – she just loves it when Steve drinks a little more than he should, when he gets all loosened up and even sexier – they should probably head back to the counter to get their beers and get started on her 'plan'.

But still… she feels pretty damn good where she is now, and the way Steve's hand is rubbing up and down her back just makes her shiver and let out a small sigh.

Ok – time to snap back to reality.

Sliding her hands up his chest, she pushes at his shoulders lightly, catching his furrowed brow and confused look. She just purses her lips and gives him a small smile before interlacing their fingers and starting to push them through the (massive) crowd, crashing with a few people before getting to the bar.

She turns to look at him then. "We might as well order another two, right?"

He still looks like he was caught slightly by surprise, especially because he was really starting to get into it and was planning on staying there for as long as he could, but he wills his brain to focus and process her question nonetheless. "Yeah, we might as well."

She turns towards the bartender again, leaning over the counter slightly and flashing a bright smile at the guy. "Hey. Can we get two more beers?"

Steve kind of has to appeal to his self-control and common sense in less than two seconds here, because the (appreciative) look and the wink the bartender throws her way makes him want to punch the guy's face and drag him out of the club. But, you know, that might just be his Neanderthal side talking.

Steve kind of has to appeal to his self-control and common sense in less than two seconds here, because the (appreciative) look and the wink the bartender throws her way makes him want to punch the guy's face and drag him out of the club. But, you know, that might just be his Neanderthal side talking.

When she turns towards Steve, he gives her a confused look because she's just acting like nothing happened. Oh, huh-huh. "What was that?"

She matches his confused look. "What was what?"

"The wink thing, and the... smile." He drawls, staring at her.

God, so dramatic.

"That's called flirting, honey." She explains in a sing song voice. "You know, that thing we keep doing at work and Danny keeps making barfing sounds at?"

"Yeah, and so why were you doing it with that guy?" he points in the direction he last saw the guy, but he misses by a clear mile since the guy is already half way across the bar. Whatever, it's not like he gives a shit.

"Guys flirt with me, Steve." She states, her brow furrowing further. "Hell, guys were flirting with me the night we hooked up!"

His eyebrows rise at that. "They were?"

Well, he doesn't exactly remember that particular detail, but that might just be because he was too busy staring at her body. Or at her face, if he's choosing to be a gentleman here.

She lets out a huff and shakes her head, giving up, and grabs one of the beers that the bartender just dropped off. "Look, guys flirt, girls flirt back, is that gonna be a problem?"

He bites the inside of his cheek, trying not to voice out the response he had prepared, because that might just cost him his girlfriend, and instead slumps his shoulders and grabs his own beer.

"No, whatever. Just… try not to do it in front of me, ok?"

She rolls her eyes and turns towards him. "Yeah, ok. But it's not that big of a deal, you know?"

"Yeah, ok." He shoots, because he might have said the wrong thing if he had waited.

Kono smiles at him, taking some pity on him after seeing he wasn't exactly thrilled with this, and gave him a peck on the lips. "Hey." She gets his attention, makes him turn his head towards her. "You're the only one I'm leaving this bar with, ok?"

He knows it's her way of saying something close to – you're the only one for me – but come on, like Kono Kalakaua would ever say something like that. But then again, neither would he. At least, not for now.

"Yeah, I know." He acknowledges, and gives her another kiss in response, pressing his lips against hers for a few seconds before redrawing.

"Cheers." She says, a dazzling smile present on her features as she holds up her beer.

He smiles back and clinks his bottle with hers, downing the rest of his beer and placing it on the counter. "Order me another one, okay? I'm gonna go find the bathroom."

She nods, watches him leave and moves to the other side of the bar, searching for the bartender.

He finds the bathroom, no problems, and comes back a few minutes later. He doesn't know if he's imagining this, but it looks like the place is even more packed than before, and it takes a few tries and a lot of push around to even get to the middle of the dance floor. He raises his head over the crowd (thank God he's that tall) and searches for Kono, who he can spot (without knowing how) a few feet ahead of him, still waiting on the bar.

He tries to move forward again, but there are people pushing and kicking and blocking his path so much that he eventually just gives up, waits for the perfect time to go for his escape.

In the meanwhile, he has a clear view of his girlfriend, who he now notices is checking her watch every other minute. Must be wondering where he went. Out of instinct, his hand goes to the pocket of his jeans before he remembers that he left his phone at home. He never brings his phone to places like this. Damn it.

He decides to brush it off and just waits another few minutes so that he can get the hell out of there, but then something catches his attention. There's a man heading towards the bar, an apparently _very_ drunk fellow who can barely stand on his feet. He's almost bald, probably in his mid fifties, and he's got an empty beer bottle in his left hand. From Steve's guess, he must want a refill. Except, as the man gets closer to the bar, suddenly his eyes catch sight of… well, Kono. And, of course, Steve is gonna win the lottery one of these days if he keeps guessing right like this, the man changes directions in less than a second and is beside her in no time.

Steve frowns. Like, a deep, concentrated, dangerous frown as the man leans over the bar next to Kono, and the frown grows bigger as the man turns his head towards her, obviously telling her something he can't quite hear, what, with the bursting music and the massive crowd around him.

Still, he can see Kono raising an eyebrow at the man, clearly wondering what the hell he was doing there before just giving him a fake smile and small wave in return and continue trying to get the bartender's attention. Steve feels a little more relieved at that, seeing that she wasn't really paying any kind of attention to the man, but all it takes is a glance downwards and a loss of focus for five seconds from Steve's part to get completely pissed off when he looks up again.

He's _touching _her. The scumbag is _touching_ her.

He's grabbing her arm, clearly intent on getting her attention, but he doesn't seem all that happy when Kono mutters something that Steve can vaguely get as – get off me – and frees her arm from his grasp, stepping away from him, her glare burning a hole through the guy's skull.

Steve loves his girlfriend. Seriously. She's so damn kickass.

But he's not having any of this. He doesn't even care that he's surrounded by people anymore, he just moves forward, pushing and forcing through the crowd. Surprisingly, he only gets a 'Hey, watch where you're going!' and a 'What the fuck are you doing man?' before he gets near the bar, about 8 feet behind the guy that just _touched _his girlfriend.

He actually meets Kono's eyes from across the bar, but he's honestly surprised by what he sees in her. Well, this shouldn't really surprise him, since she got this from him, for sure, but he sees danger in her eyes, like she doesn't want to him to step in here, she wants to handle things on her own. It's something that worries him, seriously. It's gonna end up badly for her if she keeps doing this.

But, ok, for now, he lets her be. Steve knows she can handle this.

"Oh, c'mon baby." The man calls, advancing at her. "What's the problem? It's just a dance."

Kono's eyes focus on him. "Get away from me."

The guy smirks; he fucking _smirks_ at her, and takes another step forward. "You know you want to. Come on, come with me sweetheart." And with that he grabs her arm again, tugging her towards him.

And that's it. She loses it.

Her hand comes up to slap him out of instinct, but he's ready for this, somehow, so he grips her hand in his, grinning at her. It doesn't last long, though. He frowns when he sees Kono suddenly smiling, stilling her movements. And then he feels it.

It's so fast, so freaking fast he doesn't have the time to react. A hand tugs on his shoulder, making the man turn around, losing his grip on Kono. He's about to yell at whoever made him turn on his feet when a fist collides with his face, making the man drop to the ground, probably with an upcoming bleeding on his nose.

Kono snorts, looking at the guy before lifting her eyes up to Steve. "I had it under control, you know?"

Steve rolls his eyes. "Sure you did."

She shakes her head. "Overprotective much, _babe_?" she ask sarcastically, picking up her purse and throwing some bills on the counter. "Let's just go, I'm not in the mood for those drinks anymore."

"Finally!" Steve exclaims, stepping over the guy on the ground. "Oh, and him?" he asks, jerking his thumb to the ground.

Kono shrugs. "Somebody will pick him up." She compromises, dropping a chaste kiss on Steve's lips as he takes a few steps towards her. "Now come on, let's get home."

He shoots her a lopsided smirk. "Your place or mine?"

She's already walking through the bar's door when she looks at him over her shoulder, bright smile present on her features. "Yours. It's closer than mine."

Steve smiles back, walking up to her and slipping a hand around her waist. "Yeah, come on. I'll get us there in three minutes."

Kono laughs, supporting her head on his broad shoulder.

She really does have an awesome boyfriend.

**Authors note: And that's it for today guys. Hope you had some fun while reading this, and… well, review please! The next chapter for Friend-zone should be up next week or so.** **And oh, I'm also writing another one-shot, btw. So… yeah, stay tuned! See you on my next post!**


End file.
